


Dark Harry Potter, Heir of Salazar Slytherin: Book One

by BenjamindaBombBurch



Series: Dark Harry Potter, Heir of Salazar Slytherin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Harry Potter Goes to Durmstrang, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry, light bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjamindaBombBurch/pseuds/BenjamindaBombBurch
Summary: The summary of the work and series is the first chapter.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark as Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322296) by Lavender Storm. 
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Dark's Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322299) by Marshall Angmar. 
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322305) by The Santi. 
  * Inspired by [Enveloped in the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322311) by Brigade. 
  * Inspired by [Of Handshakes and Things That Could Have Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534859) by [SilverTonguedSlytherin1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1). 



This is going to be a dark Harry story where he is abused by his relatives. He is extremely powerful, and manages to control his magic, and make the Dursley's pay. He ends up in Diagon Alley after following a wizard, and goes to Gringotts. He discovers that Dumbles stole a lot of money and paid off the Weasley's, Granger, and others. Pettigrew was sent by Dumbles to Voldemort to kill both the Potters and Voldy. Harry becomes the Dark Lord's Heir. I will explain more in the story. 

There will be no slash, ever, so don't bother asking. No political comments either, as politics is enough to make me sick. If you have any ideas, which do not consist of slash, comment below. This story was inspired by Enveloped in the Darkness series, Harry Potter and the Dark's Rise, Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived, and Dark as Night. All of which are either abandoned or completed not to my satisfaction, which pissed me off to no end. This story is not just a result of that, but what I wished the other stories were. I still recommend that you read all of the stories mentioned.

If I do make a mistake, forgive me. I will try to be more careful with my spelling, unlike some other stories (Tara Gilesbie who wrote My Immortal, cough cough.) This is my first story, and you might be able to tell. I will try uploading one chapter a week. I might do more. Let's do this!


	2. Little Orphan Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of James and Lily Potter, as well as a little POV from Peter Pettigrew

The Dark Lord Voldemort stood outside of Godric's Hollow. Cruel red eyes shown from his handsome, aristocratic face. This Samhain night was cold, he thought, as he walked up to the front gate of the Potter residence. Voldemort could sense that the Fidelius charm on the property was broken, as the traitor Pettigrew had told him of the Potter family's location. Little did he know that Wormtail had betrayed the Potters on Dumbledore's orders, and that tonight would be very unpleasant for the Dark Lord. 

Voldemort raised his wand and sent a blast of raw magic at the wards, tearing them down. At the moment, Voldemort was one of two wizards on Earth that had that power. The other one, of course, being Albus Dumbledore. The Dark Lord could hear shouting from inside the house, as well as seeing the lights turn on. Lily and James Potter knew he was here. Voldemort sighed to himself. He wish he didn't have to do this. It is such a shame spilling magical blood after all. Especially killing a child, he wouldn't enjoy that at all. Oh well, he thought, with a small smile, at least my reign is forever secure.

Voldemort walked over to the house, and broke the door down with a wandless reducto. James Potter faced him then, armed with only a grim determination in his eyes.

"Hand over the boy, Potter, and you shall live. Fight me, and you shall die. It's as simple as that, boy. You can always have another brat, Potter," Voldemort told James. 

"Never! I won't give him to you, you monster!" A flash of green light, and Potter was dead, seconds later. Now, where was Lily, the Dark Lord pondered. He heard footsteps upstairs, as well as scrambling. He smiled, and began going up the stairs. Lily had locked and barricaded the door, which was no obstacle for someone as powerful as him. He disintegrated the door, and the obstacle, and moved in. He saw Lily standing protectively over the crib. He hadn't heard her whispering to her son in Parseltoungue. If he had, it wold have changed everything. But he didn't, and with typical brutality, he moved to finish what he had started. He wasn't enjoying this, but he was consoled by the fact that it would be over soon, and the Dark Lord would reign forever.

With this though, he said, "Stand aside, silly girl! Stand aside now!" He had to respect Severus Snape's wish, after all. He was one of his most loyal servants, and he had to be rewarded for the knowledge of the prophecy. Lily refused, and began to beg for her son's life.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-" Voldemort began to warn.

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy..have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything!" Lily begged.

Anything, Voldemort pondered crudely. Squishing down any sexual feelings-Lily WAS rather attractive after all, Voldemort killed the muggleborn with his characteristic Avada Kedavera. Finally, it was time. Voldemort stood over Lily's dead body, and stared down at his nemesis. Voldemort began by apologizing to the infant.

"I am sorry that I have to kill you, Harry. I do not enjoy killing infants, but there is no alternative. I cannot allow you defeat me. You will join your parents soon."

With that out of the way, Voldemort raised his wand, and cast yet another killing curse. However, it went very differently from all the others. To his shock and horror, the killing curse hit Harry, and then rebounded. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to dodge, but was unsuccessful. A searing agony, unlike anything he had felt before surged through him. Every cell it seemed was dying. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed. The house exploded, and his spirit was ripped from his body, and he fled, in complete and total terror.

Dumbledore had heard the wards fall, and he sighed. He wasn't exactly thrilled at having to do this, but both Tom and Harry had to die, for the greater good of the wizarding world, as his old friend Gellert would say. The prophecy was very clear. He was just thankful that he was able to use a compulsion charm on the crazy old bat Trelawney to giving a fake prophecy that Snape would hear, and take back to his master. He would then send Pettigrew to Tom to give the location of the Potters, after he raised the Fidelius charm. For the Greater Good, for the Greater good, he thought, eyes closed.

Albus hoped that the confrontation would lead to both of them dying, as the killing curse would take out Tom, and the explosion would take out Harry. To his shock, as he entered the ruined the house, he couldn't see Tom's body, and Harry was alive. Dumbledore was wary, as that meant that Tom could still be alive. Killing curses did not completely disintegrate bodies. The fact that Harry was alive was less surprising. He knew that Lily was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and that any male descendants of her would be safe from Tom, as the heirs would be safe from the Lords. Lily could not become a Lord, as she was a woman, according to the rules of House Slytherin. The explosion hadn't killed Harry, like he had hoped, but he hadn't completely expected it to.

Since Tom was likely still alive, as was Harry, he would set them up against each other. Albus may be manipulative, but he wasn't evil. He truly believed what he was doing was the right thing. Harry would go to his relatives. Since he was going to die anyway, Albus wasn't all that concerned about his well-being. He dropped Harry at his aunt's house in a basket with a letter inside, and then went home. He would crack open that bottle of fire-whiskey, by a new brand, that he had been dying to try.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Peter Pettigrew was panting. It had been a week since the Dark Lord's downfall, and he was on the run. Sirius had been coming after him, which he thought was funny, as Dumbledore had ordered him to betray the Potters, not knowing that Dumbledore had not told the others of his orders. If Dumbledore had ordered it, it must be right, yes? Anyway, at least he was successful, Peter thought, and smiled. You-Know-Who was dead! The Light had won. But Sirius was still a problem. Peter decided to frame him for the betrayal. Dumbledore would not mind if Sirius went to prison, as Dumbledore had implied to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the first chapter done!
> 
> I don't quite know the layout of the house, so I am making it up, as well as taking what little I know from memory of the books. Some of the convo's from the books will be included in this story. See if you can find them.
> 
> I won't use the movie version, as I think the movies were bullshit. Did Lily and James look like 21 in the films, during their death scene? No! They couldn't even get actors with the right ages.
> 
> Monologue aside, please comment below with your reaction. Any non-slash suggestions are welcomed, and I will consider them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I will post at least once a week.


	3. Baby Whale, Walrus, and Horse-face, and new beginnings

May 5, 1987 

Harold Jameson Loki Potter was exhausted. He had been pulling weeds and doing other garden chores for the past six hours, which he, even in his young seven year old mind, knew he shouldn't have been doing. He was incredibly intelligent for his age. He was the best in his class, and had skipped a grade, which enraged Uncle Vernon, but the teachers had convinced him to allow Harry to skip. Plus, Dudley was in favor as he hated Harry, and Harry hated Dudley. In fact, he hated them all. To be fair, Harry could have skipped a lot more, school seemed to just come to Harry so naturally, but he didn't want to enraged the Dursley family even more, and make Dudley look even more like an idiot. More of an idiot then he was, Harry thought. Now, you might be saying, why is Harry so mature? He is just five. However, Harry was far more mentally mature for his age than was natural. In fact, there were a lot of strange things that happened. 

Ever since he was three, strange things would happen. Toys would fly around him, he would set things on fire, only to learn they weren't even damaged. Once, he broke a vase when told to vacuum, and he was able to repair it with just a wish. This pissed off Uncle Vernon, who would start shouting. Harry always thought it looked peculiar with his jowls wobbling, but he never told Vernon about it to his face. Of course, Harry wanted to tell his uncle and his cousin about how fat they looked, but that would have been extremely dangerous, and Harry didn't want another beating. 

Speaking of, Uncle Vernon shouted at him. 

"Boy! Come back right now!" 

"I'll be right there, Uncle Vernon!"

Harry entered the house, and found his uncle at his cupboard. He was holding Harry's book, which he stole from Dudley. Harry's blood froze. He knew what was coming. 

"BOY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM OUR GOOD HOME! WE HAVE PROVIDED YOU WITH SO MUCH, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?!" 

Harry, for once, started to get angry. Repay him for what? For being abused? Harry knew that what his uncle was doing was wrong, if the other kids at his school were proper examples. And he had read enough to know how kids were supposed to be treated. 

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, BRAT? LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SPEAK WITH YOU?" Uncle Vernon bellowed in his face, spittle flying out, and Harry wrinkled his nose at his uncle's foul pastrami-sauerkraut breath. And Harry got angrier. 

"It's pretty hard to not listen to you when you speak like that," Harry retorted.

Uncle Vernon blew his top, and started to get even redder, when he collapsed to the ground and started screaming. Harry had had enough. He knew a beating, possibly the beating of his life, was coming up, and he wanted Uncle Vernon to finally hurt like all the times Harry had hurt. 

Uncle Vernon writhed and screamed. Aunt Petunia rushed down the stairs, and found Harry standing over her husband, smiling, and with glowing green eyes, eyes that would haunt and terrify the wizarding world for centuries. The world's strongest and darkest wizard of all time had been created. Still, Aunt Petunia had no way of knowing any of this. The horse-faced woman begged Harry to stop. Harry agreed, in exchange for the spare bedroom and no more beatings. 

TIME SKIP-June 17, 1988

Harry life was less unpleasant then before he put Uncle Vernon in his place. It was still horrible. Harry was still made to cook, and still treated like dirt, but he ate more, and wasn't beaten by his Uncle. Oh, and he had less garden work. His cousin, however, was less pleasant then before, and he usually had his friends with him. Harry, however had magic, and he was able to control his abilities. He was able to hurt people, to control them, to do anything he wanted. He could even talk to snakes. Harry was musing on this, as he was resting in the shade outside. A cool spell was going on, and Harry meant to enjoy every bit of it. He was interrupted by his fat cousin-like father, like son, Harry sneered-and his bunch of thugs. Harry would later find it ironic, that he would have his own group of thugs and be his own version of a tyrant. However, Harry was fighting for a cause, and Dudley was just a prick. 

"Hey Fatty! How's life treating you?" Harry waved to Dudley, who was strolling by with Piers Morgan and the rest of his gang. Harry set down his copy of Mein Kampf and stood up. Dudley looked at him, with hate-filled eyes. Suddenly, he smiled, and said "Hey buddies, lets grab Potty!" 

"Oh Dudley, bad idea. Bad, bad, a no-good idea." Harry willed them all to hurt, like he did with his uncle. Magic filled the air, pulsing, swirling around Harry, not that he knew that was what it was. Five minutes later, he was done. They staggered to their feet, and fled. Harry went back to his book. It really interested him. He respected Hitler, and with his special skills, he wondered if he was a part of the master race. As Harry contemplated this, he noticed a strange feeling, a foreign force, from outside the house. He looked outside, and saw a weirdly dressed man, who looked as if he was part rapper and part Victorian gentleman. He felt the strange force, a light? force, from within the man, and wondered if the man was like him. He followed him, and when he popped away, Harry willed himself to follow him. He had discovered this ability a year ago. 

Harry noticed he was outside a shabby looking pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Harry tilted his head, thinking how odd it sounded. Shaking his head, he noticed a lot of the strange force around him, a mixture of darkish and lightish feeling. Entering the pub, he noticed the man ask Tom, the barkeep to go out back and let him in to Diagon Alley. Harry ended up following him, noting the sequence of bricks the man tapped with some kind of small stick. Harry wondered if this area was where more of his kind lived. Harry had always known he was different, better in fact, and hoped he wasn't the only one. Apparently, he wasn't. He noticed the man head towards a large-bank? Harry followed him in, and saw the man go to the teller, which was a strange looking creature. Rearranging his face into a blank, unemotional slate, he went to another teller. "Er, I'm Harry Potter. What do I do? I just got here, and I don't know what you are, or what I am supposed to doing." 

The creature's eyes widened, and went up to his scar. "ScarAxe, go take Heir Potter to the bank manager at once!" 

Heir Potter? Harry's eyes widened. This was gonna be interesting, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry, or Harold, as he chooses to be known by, is NOT A NICE GUY. I DO NOT ENDORSE ANY IDEOLOGICAL STUFF HE ESPOUSES. He is essentially a Neo-Nazi, due to the need to feel superior to others, as a result of his skills and early life. I will go into his ideology in the next chapter, which will cover both his experience at Gringotts, his assets, his discovery of his heritage, (which will enforce his ideology), and his ideological underpinnings. He essentially will endorse a magical Volkisch Movement, which will be explained, and have very bad consequences for muggle-kind. Look up the Volkisch movement on Wikipedia. It's not pleasant. 
> 
> Also, Harry will not be with Hermione. In fact, she is, or will be, on his shit-list, which is not a list anyone wants to be on. Luna will be a follower, but Daphne, she has potential. Thanks for commenting, all of you! It's you that makes this possible. 
> 
> I'm presently drawing blanks for what the goblins are supposed to be telling him, so it may be a few days before I update. I will try to update as often as I can. I have family issues, work, and me-time to deal with.


End file.
